Pushed Too Far
by Malcolm Fox
Summary: We all know that Peter likes to pick on Meg. But what would happen if he had gone too far? Rated M for gore. Is NOT canon to Meg's Boyfriend/Family.


**Pushed Too Far**

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Family Guy. They are owned by Fox and Seth MacFarlane. Also, this is NOT in any way shape or form

canonical to the Meg's Boyfriend/Family series so don't expect to see Zack or Maddie here. This takes place in its own continuity and is much darker in tone. I wanted to try my hand in a Horror type story. If you are very squimish, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! I'm sorry if it seems OoC. Anyway, enjoy.

If you are looking for a tale of whimsey and fun, you've come to the wrong place. No, this is a tale of a tortured soul... One who went by the simple name of Meg Griffin. Now, she wasn't the most popular person in the world, nor was she the most beautiful. She was decent looking, but that apparently isn't enough to the fools of Quahog who would rather set themselves on fire than look at her. It was a cruel world for her and it was no better at home. She was always the least favorite child in the family, and it wasn't really fair to her. The fact that they favor a retard and a megalomaniac with a killing tendency over a rather normal girl is quite twisted. Never the less, her usual day went something like this...

"Hi everybody," said Meg.

Everybody just ignored her.

"I said hi, everybody," said Meg.

"Meg, be quiet," said Lois, "We're trying to watch TV."

"Hi everybody," said Chris.

"Hi Chris," said Lois.

"Hey, Chris," said Peter, "Is that a new hat?"

"Sure is," said Chris.

"I got a new hat, too," said Meg.

"What did we just tell you?" asked Peter, "Besides, you're interrupting your brother."

"It's okay, dad," said Chris, "Maybe Meg wanted to say-"

"Oh, no no no!" said Peter, "I want to hear what you have to say. I'm putting Meg on her pole."

"What?" asked Meg as Peter dragged her outside, tied a leash to her neck, and tied her to the pole.

Her father especially hated her. She was always the butt of his jokes. The flick of the nose, an exploding watermelon, setting her hat on fire, he even once shot her point blank. Then one day, he went too far... She had come home from the pet store with a pet rabbit she bought with the money she saved. It was an adorable white rabbit. The best part about it was that it actually liked her. She didn't run away at the sight of her. She would instead look at her lovingly.

"I love you so much, snowball," said Meg, "You're not like everyone else. You love me too, don't you?"

Snowball then leapt onto Meg's lap, nuzzling against her.

"I knew you did," said Meg, "Now stay here, while I get some carrots for you."

As she left the room and into the kitchen, Peter walks into Meg's room rummaging through her drawers.

"C'mon! There's gotta be some of Meg's underwear I can use for toilet paper," said Peter as he then noticed Snowball in her cage, "Hey sweet! A freakin rabbit!"

Meg then came back upstairs with a handful of carrots.

"Okay, snowball. It's feeding time!" said Meg as she noticed that Snowball was gone, "Snowball?"

She then went outside, looking for her beloved rabbit.

"Dad, have you seen- OH MY GOD!!" screamed Meg as she saw her pet rabbit reduced to roadkill as Peter, Quagmire, and Joe laughed.

"Told ya he couldn't make it across the street," said Peter, "Dumb rabbit."

"Peter, that's just cruel," said Cleveland.

"No it's not," said Peter, "Rabbits don't have feelings. They're not people."

"MY RABBIT!!" screamed Meg, "YOU KILLED MY RABBIT!!"

"It's no big deal," said Peter, "It's just a stupid rabbit."

"She actually liked me!" said Meg, "She wanted to be my friend! Every time something good happens to me, YOU have to take it away from me!"

"You want your rabbit back so bad?" said Peter as he picked up Snowball's flattened body and threw it at Meg, "Looks like the only thing you can love are corpse since they can't run away."

"I HATE YOU!!" screamed Meg as she ran away crying.

"Peter, don't you think you went a little too far?" asked Quagmire.

"Nah," said Peter, "Besides, she's Meg. Nobody cares."

Meg then spent the next few days in her room, crying. She cried and cried until her eyes had become pink, and her head began to ache. Then, she began to hear voices...

_"Shut up, Meg!"_

_"But Lois, Meg sucks!"_

_"Lois, we agreed that if we could only save two children, we'd let Meg die."_

_"I just can't help but feel that this is somehow Meg's fault."_

"No...," said Meg, "It's not my fault... It was NEVER my fault!"

It had finally happened. After years of neglect and abuse, it had finally happened. Her mind had twisted and turned long enough, trying to cope with this abuse. Her mind had twisted so much, that it broke in two. Meg had finally snapped... Late one stormy night, Peter had returned home from the Brewery. As he entered the house, everything was dark. He tried to turn on the lights, but nothing came on.

"Hello?" asked Peter, "Lois?... Stewie?... Chris?..."

Peter turns to a mirror and sees writing in blood...

_"Shut up, Peter."_

In a flash of lightning, Peter swore that he saw Meg standing behind him in the mirror. When he turned around, nobody was there...

"M-Meg?" he stuttered fearfully. He backed up slowly... Then he heard a loud squeak.

"AHHH!" he screamed before realizing he stepped on one of Brian's chew toys. He chuckled to himself nervously as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "Oh that Brian. Very funny, guys. That's a good one. You can stop now."

Peter then noticed a tape on the floor. Is was labeled "Play Me".

"What? Too cheap for DVD's" asked Peter as he popped in the tape. Meg appeared on the screen wearing a formal dress, "Ah, this is boring. Meg's on TV."

It looked as if Meg was giving a TV newscast. It also looked as if it had been done in the kitchen.

_"In local news, tragedy strikes in Spooner Street," said Meg, "Local citizen of Quahog, Peter Griffin was found dead in his home. It appeared as if been strangled to death."_

"Geez, how wrong you are," said Peter, "Just like all news cast."

_"It is unknown who killed him," continued Meg, "But his time of death was... __**right now**__!"_

At that moment, the front door slowly closed. Peter turned to see Meg standing there.

"Oh, thank god it's you," said Peter, "But don't get too comfortable about that. It's pretty weird. Somebody may be trying to kill me, so I need you as a human shei- er I mean to protect me."

Meg began to walk slowly towards Peter and slowly pulled out an axe from behind her back.

"Great, you're prepared," said Peter, "Whack him for me."

"Oh I will!" said Meg as she raised her axe and swiped it down, chopping off Peter's right arm! Blood came gushing from Peter's severed shoulder as he screamed in agony.

"Meg, what the hell?" asked Peter, "You cut off my arm!"

"I know," said Meg as she raised her axe again and cut off the other one.

"MEG, NO!!" screamed Peter, "I'M YOUR FATHER!!"

"Sorry," said Meg, "YOU COULD'VE FOOLED ME!!"

She then slashed Peter's stomach, revealing his bloody fat, his stomach and his intestines. She then reaches inside, digging for something.

"MEG, STOP!!" pleaded Peter.

"Wow, there's so much fat here," said Meg, "I thought _I _was the fat one! You said so yourself."

"Meg, please!" begged Peter, "Listen, I'm sorry, okay! I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry," said Meg, "SORRY I NEVER DID THIS!!"

Meg then forcefully pulls out Peter's intestines and begins to strangle him with them.

"Meg! Don't kill me!" choked Peter.

"Why?" asked Meg, "I agreed that if I could only spare one of my parents YOU would die!"

Meg then let go and Peter fell limply to the floor. Peter then tried to crawl away.

"Meg... please don't..." said Peter weakly, "...Don't..."

Meg just stood over Peter, and stared at him coldly.

"...Shut up, Peter," said Meg as she struck Peter in the head with her axe. A blood curdling scream echoed across the neighborhood.

Meg then went into the kitchen, pulled out a chair and placed it into the living room. She was whistling a merry little tune, while she grabbed some rope and began to tie herself to the chair. Lois, Chris, Stewie, and Brian then walked through the front door and saw that the walls were covered with blood. The mirror had an unintelligible message on it that vaguely resembled, Shot Op Retie. They then noticed that Meg was tied up to a chair.

"Oh my god!" said Lois as she began to untie her, "Meg, are you alright?"

"It was horrible!" said Meg, "Some men burst through the door and tied me up. They killed dad!"

"Oh my god, Peter!" screamed Lois as she saw Peter's severed body.

"Dear lord..." said Brian, "Only a sadist could do this..."

"I'm going to call the police," said Lois as she, Brian, and Chris left the room. Only Meg and Stewie remained.

"It was you, wasn't it?" asked Stewie.

"Maybe..." said Meg.

"No, it was," said Stewie, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. Nobody could go through that much abuse and keep it bottled up forever."

"So, are you gonna turn me in?" asked Meg.

"By no means," said Stewie, "In fact I'm quite impressed. The video tape, the accurate swipes... The intestines was the frosting on the cake!"

"So now what?" asked Meg.

"I suppose we should destroy all evidence," said Stewie, "But before we do, there's one more unfinished matter to attend to."

"What's that?"

"I've often heard that Lois tried to get an abortion during her pregnancy with you," said Stewie, "She's actually quite mad about not being able to swim in the Olympics."

With that, a devilish grin slowly crept Meg's face. The Griffin children were soon to be orphans... And thus ends our tale. The moral of the story? You shouldn't push somebody over the edge. You might not even live to regret it...

**The End...**


End file.
